Suction canisters are used to contain the contents from respiratory secretions from the nasal, oral, or tracheotomy passages, as well as, gastric contents during a nasal gastric lavage. To medical professionals, viewing the excretions, bile, and other bodily fluids of patients is an everyday occurrence; however, to patients and other people who may not be medical professionals may become nauseous or queasy at the sight of such fluids. Currently, the medical professional needs to ask the patient to cover their eyes, go behind the patient, or turn their back to the patient in order to fill the suction canister to prevent the patient from becoming nauseous at the sight of seeing the bodily fluids.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to cover a suction canister and obscure the contents held within. A suction canister is inserted into the present invention in order to conceal the suctioned contents. The present invention includes an elastic annular restraint which secures the present invention onto the suction container to retain the obscurity of the contents while handling and transporting the suction canister. A viewport is included such that medical personnel are able to monitor the volume of the fluids filling the suction canister, while keeping the contents obscured from a patient.